Friendship Express train conductors
page 2 pony, page 4 pony, page 1 pony, and possibly pages 4-5 & 7 ponies}} '' S5E20, and S8E6) Andrew Francis (''English, S4E5 and S4E11) Garry Chalk (English, as Gary Chalk, S5E11) Ian Hanlin (English, S7E24) Gavin Langelo (English, Rarity's Biggest Fan) Madoka Shiga (Japanese) Antônio Moreno (Brazilian Portuguese, S4E11) |headercolor = #CACFE9 |headerfontcolor = #333333}} with streaks with streaks (S4E5) |coat = Light yellowish gray |cutie mark = (S2E24, S5E11, S7E24, S8E6, and S9E22) (S4E5) |voice = Andrew Francis (English) |headercolor = #F2F2C7 |headerfontcolor = #855F3C}} All Aboard and Steamer are the placeholder names of two male Earth ponies who work as Friendship Express train conductors. They are officially unnamed, being referred to simply by their titles: "All Aboard" is Conductor in some episode credits, Gameloft's mobile game, and some episode scripts, is Conductor Pony in short credits, some episode scripts, and short script(s), is Ticket Agent in some episode credits and some episode scripts, and is Porter Pony in some episode credits and some episode script(s); "Steamer" is Train Conductor in credits and scripts.__TOC__ Designs "All Aboard" has a pale blue coat, dark gray mane and tail, gold eyes, and a cutie mark of a pocket watch. He resembles "Brindle Young", Tall Order, "Steel Wright", and Karat. "Steamer" has a light brown coat, usually brown and light brown mane and tail, gold eyes, and a cutie mark of either a train whistle or a guitar. Depiction in the series Though the Friendship Express train debuts in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic season one episode Over a Barrel,Pulled by Full Steam, "Caboose", "John Bull", and "Evening Star", each of whose other appearances all lack Friendship Express involvement; Enterplay collectible card game α #31 R associates Full Steam and possibly "John Bull" with the otherwise-unidentified "first train team on a non-stop trip from Vanhoover to Manehattan."My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony page 124 the usual Friendship Express conductors are not shown until season two's introduction of the common design for the train. "Steamer" is present in the first six versions of the animated sequence for the remastered My Little Pony theme song, appearing in this sequence even earlier than his first appearance in the series proper. Season two .]] In Hearth's Warming Eve, "Steamer" and the silhouette of "All Aboard" appear on the train to Canterlot. In The Last Roundup, "All Aboard" appears with an uncredited speaking role by Peter New, announcing the train's impending departure; "Steamer" also appears in the train's locomotive. In It's About Time, "Steamer" appears running the train when Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Spike go to sneak into the Canterlot archives. In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, "Steamer"—with a cutie mark of a train whistle—appears during Twilight and Pinkie's mystery investigation; here, he is referred to as "the conductor". Season three In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, "Steamer" and the silhouette of "All Aboard" appear on the train to Equestria's arctic north. In One Bad Apple, "All Aboard" and "Steamer" are seen on the train that Babs Seed arrives on. In Just for Sidekicks, "All Aboard" has a speaking role by Peter New; he refuses Spike permission to board the train without tickets or chaperones for the Mane Six's pets. In Games Ponies Play, "All Aboard" has a brief uncredited speaking role when the Mane Six are boarding the train to the Crystal Empire, and later, "Steamer" has a speaking role by Andrew Francis when the train gets there. Season four In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, "Steamer" and the silhouette of "All Aboard" appear, and there is an unseen speaking role credited as "Train Conductor" by Andrew Francis. In Flight to the Finish, "All Aboard" and "Steamer"—with a blue mane and tail and a cutie mark of a guitar—appear, and there is another unseen speaking role by Andrew Francis as "Train Conductor". "Steamer" and the silhouette of "All Aboard" appear at the beginning of Rainbow Falls, "All Aboard" has a speaking role in Three's A Crowd, "Steamer" appears running Trenderhoof's train in Simple Ways, and "Steamer" and the silhouette of "All Aboard" appear at the beginning of Trade Ya! Season five In The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, "All Aboard" appears on the Friendship Express train to Griffonstone. Pinkie Pie buys a large amount of train car snacks from him in exchange for a large bag of bits. In Party Pooped, "All Aboard"—with a speaking role credited as "Conductor" by Gary Chalk—and "Steamer"—with a cutie mark of a train whistle—appear. In Hearthbreakers, "All Aboard"—in a speaking role credited as "Porter Pony" by Peter New—offers some Chancellor Puddinghead puddings and Windigo-frosted snowcones. Season six "Steamer", seen engineering the Friendship Express, and the silhouette of "All Aboard" appear in The Crystalling - Part 1, Spice Up Your Life, and The Times They Are A Changeling. Season seven In Uncommon Bond, "All Aboard" and "Steamer" appear at the Ponyville train station, "All Aboard" having a brief speaking role scripted and credited as "Ticket Agent" by Ian Hanlin. Season eight In Grannies Gone Wild, "All Aboard" appears at the Las Pegasus hot air balloon port; in this non-train-related appearance, his outfit is colored differently than usual. In Surf and/or Turf, "All Aboard" and "Steamer" appear at the Ponyville train station. "All Aboard"—in a speaking role credited as "Conductor" by Peter New—announces the train departing for the new station stop at Mount Aris. In The Parent Map, "All Aboard" appears on the train to Sire's Hollow. Shorts In Rarity's Biggest Fan, "All Aboard" is seen after announcing that the train has arrived in Ponyville, his speaking role credited as "Conductor Pony" by Gavin Langelo. Season nine In Growing Up is Hard to Do, "All Aboard" and "Steamer" appear respectively before and during Being Big is All It Takes. In The Last Problem, "Steamer" appears running the train to Canterlot. Depiction in Equestria Girls "Steamer" appears running the Friendship Express at the beginning of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Other depictions IDW comics On pages 2 and 22, "All Aboard" appears at the Crystal Empire train station. On page 2, "All Aboard" appears at the Ponyville train station, having a brief speaking role. Storybooks "All Aboard" appears in the Hearthbreakers adaptation The Reason for the Season. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook "Steamer" appears in episode 7 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Hearth's Warming Eve". My Little Pony (mobile game) "All Aboard" is a playable character called "Conductor" in Gameloft's mobile game, which gives him the in-game description "Conductor is a hard-working earth pony who operates the trains around Equestria. His cutie mark is a pocket watch, and he always arrives on time." He was added to the iOS version of the game on December 9, 2013 and to the Android version of the game on December 17, 2013. Merchandise "Steamer" appears on the back cover for Shout! Factory's DVD The Friendship Express. Enterplay collectible card game The Crystal Games #76 C, a card of White Lightning, shows "Steamer" as in the second through sixth versions of the animated sequence for the remastered My Little Pony theme song. Quotes Gallery Notes See also * References ru:Кондукторы Поезда Дружбы Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Supporting characters